


Sedated

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Additional Character, Dry Humping, Even has a little brother, M/M, Nanny AU, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Weed, babysitter isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: the fic one of you asked for: Isak is Even's little brother's nanny and they fall for each other pretty damn fast





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really struggled writing this. I've been writing this on and off for about a week or a little more. And think I'm about as satisfied Im going to get with it without starting over. So I hope you enjoy this. This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I think it'll be better in two chapters so thats what it'll probably be.

 

"Mom, I really need to get a job, I need my own money." Even tries to reason with his mother. But she's not having it, she needs someone to watch her 7 year old son and refuses to leave him alone despite how much Even and Thomas protest. 

"I'm not a child anymore." Thomas says stomping his foot on the carpeted floor which defeats the effect of his tantrum. His mom ignores him anyway still focused on Even,

"Even, I have to work more hours, I need you home with Tom."

"You work so much, why don't you use that money to get a babysitter? We can put signs up in the neighborhood. I need to live my own life too, mom. I can't stay here watching my brother every day." 

"Fine." She says in defeat. "Will you at least make the posters for me? I'm trying to balance this all with your dad leaving, Even. I need your help." 

Even nods and hugs his mom, "I love you, just need to so my own thing sometimes too." She nods in understanding as she gets her things to leave for work and Even goes to make flyers seeking a babysitter.

 

\--

 

About three weeks later, Even is getting ready to go out and catch up with some friends. He's all dressed and ready to go and is heading down the steps to the front door when he hears an unfamiliar voice, "Mom?" He calls out.

"Um she left." He hears the voice reply.  He goes into the living room, following the voice and his mouth falls open slightly.  The boy is sitting there playing video games with his brother but he paused it and is staring up at Even. And Even is looking at his beautiful eyes and the way his jeans hug his skinny legs and how his curls are peaking out of his snapback. 

"I'm the new babysitter." He speaks up finally after they stared at each other for a solid ten seconds.

Even nods, licking his lips and leans over to shake his head, "Even, Tom's brother."

"Isak." He replies with a smile.

"Okay you can leave now, Even. we're playing a game." Tom sasses. Even playfully rolls his eyes and holds his hands up in defense, "Fine fine, I get it. I'm going." He gives one last glance to Isak before leaving the house.

 

\-----

The next time Isak is over, Even doesn't know it again. He doesn't know why his mom is neglecting to tell him when a stranger is in his house. It would have probably erased the awkwardness when he walked into the living room, not expecting anyone to be in there.

"'Oh shit." He says and immediately covers his junk giving an awkward smile. Isak and Tom are looking up at him with their jaws on the floor.  "I didn't know you were here, I just needed to get my towel out of the dryer." He defends.

Isak closes his mouth and shakes his head, "No, its okay.  I mean--um don't worry about it."Tom immediately gets up and pushes Even out of the living room, "What are you doing?" He asked embarrassed.

"I didn't know he was here, mom doesn't tell me anything." He answers and Tom groans and pushes him upstairs, "I'll bring you your towel". He returns with gray shorts on and hops on the floor beside them. "I'm sorry again." Even apologizes as Tom is doing his homework a couple of feet from them.

"It's okay." He answers back. "I mean we all have the same thing here." He justifies. Even licks his lips and gives a solid nod in response.

"What are you doing here anyway? I mean, not to be rude but why do I need to be here if you are?"

Even shrugs, "My mom probably thought I was going out since I usually do but for some reason, I feel like staying in today."

"Well okay." He smiles. "I guess we can all hang out."

 ----

It doesn't take long for Isak to feel comfortable around Even. He was hesitant at first. I mean it's a little intimidating having to babysit someone when their older brother is in the house watching you babysit. And also seeing his dick the second time he's seen him is a lot and kind of fried his brain for a good hour. 

They have been getting to know each other while Tom was doing homework. When he finally finished, he requested they watch this new animated movie that came out. They own a box system that allows them to stream movies in theatres and Even put it on as Thomas remained on the couch and the older boys sat on the couch.

Even is finding it hard to focus on the movie with Isak sitting on the other side of the couch. He is entranced in the movie and Even bet the movie is good but looking at Isak is better. He observes the curve of the tip of his nose, the birthmark the rests on the side of his lip, the way his arms wrap around his knees, how his mouth is slightly open. 

Isak feels a gaze on him and turns to Even who does not turn away. Isak feels his face heating up under his gaze, "Why are you staring at me?" He asks softly.

"Because you're beautiful." He says. Isak's mouth falls open, surprised by the confession. Isak bites the corner of his lips as he looks back at the TV screen.

"Stop Even." His cheeks are tinted red and blocks his face from Even's eye sight. 

"What? Why can't I appreciate how beautiful you are?" Even questions.

Isak shakes his head and sinks into the couch. Even leans over to hover on top of  Isak but Isak gently pushes Even back, staring at Tom, making sure he's still focused on the movie.

Isak scratches his head as he looks at Even, "Is that why you stayed here today?" 

Even shamelessly nods, "You're so cute, I can't stay away."

"Will you guys shut up?" They hear Tom say and try not to giggle as they stop chatting. Isak goes to stretch his legs out on the couch and accidentally kicks Even. Even picks up Isak's legs and rests them on his lap and thats how they stay while watching the movie. 

\--

Even comes home late one evening while his mom is working a night shift and he walks in on Isak on his computer and his brother asleep on the couch, "Hey" Even says. 

Isak looks up from his computer and gives a soft smile, "How are you?"

"Im good, pretty exhausted. What are you up to?"

"Doing some work, played with Tom outside, he got tired after we got food so I've been doing homework." He says as Even nods, "I'm gonna go take a shower and I'll be back and we can chill?"

"Sure" Isak agrees as Even goes upstairs and soon the water is running. About 15 minutes later, Even is walking downstairs into the living room. Isak looks up to them and the boy chuckles and covers his eyes with a smirk on his face, "Stop Even"

"What?" Even asked playfully adjusting the towel hanging low on his wet hips as he walks up to Isak and sits next to him on the couch. He removes his hands from his face, "Why are you covering your eyes?"

"Because you're practically naked right now." He says as if was obvious. 

"Oh im sorry, do you want me to be fully naked then?" Isak laughs ans pushes Even away, "I need to focus."

"Do you smoke? We should smoke." Even suggests.

"If you put clothes on." Even finally agrees and goes upstairs and puts on a t shirt and sweats. 

He's back downstairs with a bowl and small package in his hand. "Lets sit near the window, my mom hates when the couch smells like weed." Isak follows Even to the window sill. They sit on opposite sides as Even stuffs the weed into the bowl, puts it to his mouth and lights it, inhaling and passes it to Isak.

"If your brother wakes up, this is all you." He says before taking a pull. Soon the boys are high and Even lets loose, well looser than he is naturally. 

"Are you gay, Isak?"

"Why?" He asks with low eyes

"I'm curious, are you?"

"Yes." He answers. "Are you?" 

"I like guys, yeah." He sums up. 

"But you're not gay?"

"I dont like labeling myself but to make it easier for you, i would be classified as pansexual I guess."

"So you've been with girls, like in bed." Even says yes and Isak fakes gagging, looking up at Even, "I could never"

"What? A woman's vagina doesnt turn you on?" 

"Ew Even, no"

"Hey, don't hate the vagina. Its a beautiful thing." Isak rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah"

"Have you been with guys, like in bed?" Even retaliates. 

Isak chuckles and nods, "Yes and Im sure its 100% better than straight sex."

"You dont know that, you haven't had it."

"Well you tell me then, since you like both." 

"Actually, I've only been with women. I mean I've hooked up with guys but never had sex with them."

Isak nods in understanding, "Well you're missing out."

"You'll just have to teach me." Isak raises his brows and bites the corner of his lips before replying, "What are you imp--" They are interrupting by Tom groaning, twist and turning on the couch, "Isak?"

"Hey buddy, im right here." He says hopping off the window sill and kneeling in front of the couch, "You okay?"

He nods and wipes his sleepy eyes, "Can you turn the lights off?" 

"Yeah sure, I'm going to leave soon, Even is here." He nods and lazily hugs Isak, curling back into the couch and Isak turns off the light. 

Isak goes back to Even still sitting on the windowsill and there is a bit of light peeking in from the night sky.

"You're leaving?" Even asks

"I think I should, I mean you're here so I dont need to be." He justifies and looks at Even as the he stands up. 

"Okay." He says and places his palm on Isak's cheek and caresses it and gently touches his lips. "Even." Isak chokes out lightly. 

Even leans in to kiss Isak's cheek, "You're so beautiful." He says softly. And its dark so Even could barely make out the tint of Isak's cheeks but it's still very much there. 

As Even is pulling back from the side of Isaks face, the boy turns his head slightly and presses his lips against Even's. Its soft and delicate just like the moonlight hitting the windowpane. And Isak continues the kiss and presses his hand on the back of Even's head. 

He soon pulls back, "I need to get home, its like 1 right now."

Even nods and pecks his lips once more. "Take my number down." And Isak does and soon the boy is gathering his things and leaving.

 

Isak is a liar. Because he doesnt go home, he goes to Jonas'. He bangs on the front door and soon the door is opening.

"What the fuck dude, what time is it?" 

"I just finished babysitting." He says as he walks into the house without permission and walks into Jonas' room, collapsing on the bed

"What's up with you?"

"I made out with Even." He admits 

"Who's that?" Jonas asked closing the door behind him and sitting on his bed. 

"The brother of the kid I babysit."

"Oh, the one you saw naked?"

Isak nods, "He's so hot and tonight, he came home and we smoked and talked I was getting ready to leave and I kissed him"

"Whoa, look at you. Did he kiss back?"

"Yeah, if we kissed any longer, I would have not stopped. I think he implied he wants to do stuff with me, he's never slept with a guy before and said I should teach him. "

"So what are you going to do? Do you like him?" 

"I think so."

"Do you want like a hook up or relationship?"

"You know I dont do relationships." Isak says sternly.

"Well..the way you talk about him sounds like you're changing your mind."

"I'm not, he just intrigues me is all."

"Do you have his number? Text him."

"Now?"

"Yeah, just tell him you had fun tonight." So Isak gets Jonas' help to construct the text. Isak wanted to add a winky face and tell him he wanted more but Jonas told him to stop seeming so eager so he sends,

 **Isak** : _Its Isak. I had a good time tonight._

**Even** _: I did too, when are you coming over next?_

**Isak:** _Tomorrow._

**Even** _: Looking forward to seeing you_

**Isak** : _It'll be chill:)_

Isak stays over Jonas' house that night. He has classes during the day and head over to babysit around 5pm. Tom's mom greets him as she leaves for her shift. 

"Hey Tom." Isak says sitting down next the boy playing with his toys. 

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Im okay i guess." He shrugs and lets out a dramatic sigh. 

"Whats wrong bud?" He asks rubbing his back. 

"Even is not well again and he wont leave his bed."

"Hes here?" Isak asked surprised.

"Yeah but I still need you here to watch me. He isnt a normal person when hes like this."

"Like what? What's wrong with him? "

"Hes bipolar" Isak tries to hide his surprise and he nods, "I dont really know how that works but I'm sure he'll be okay soon Tom. You just keep smiling because it makes everyone happy " Tom gives Isak a wide grin and isak chuckles, "Do you mind if I go check on even?"

Tom shakes his head, "I think you should, he talked about you today. You'll make him happy" Isak is surprised Even spoke about him to his brother but then it could have just been a normal question like what time is Isak watching you today. He ignores those thoughts as he heads upstairs and walks to the room with the closed door. He knocks but theres no response. 

"Even, its Isak. Can I come in?" He hears a groan and gently opens the door, "Was that a yes?"

He asks looking over at even lying in bed with a hoodie on and he has cups layering his floor. He ignores the mess and meets evens eyes. He smiles and walks over to him and sits on the edge of the bed, and caresses his warm cheeks, "how are you doing?"

"How did you know I was here?" He asks ignoring the question. 

"Tom told me, hes worried about you."

"Hes used to it by now, it is what it is. Not to be rude but I rather be alone. I dont want you to see me like this."

"Like what? All cute and cuddly?

"Depressed and gross." He corrects seriously. "I know this ruined any chance of anything happening between us"

"Do you think im that shallow, Even? Youre bipolar and if you weren't, youre still allowed to be depressed and gross. Its normal and I dont mind"

Even nods looking up at Isak, "Can I kiss you?" Even asked. Isak leans down and presses his lips to Even's. He holds the boy's face as he dives his tongue in his mouth  and naturally swings a leg over Evens body so hes lying on top of his body. Even runs his hands down Isak's body and squeezes hims bum, causing the boy to let out a moan in Evens mouth. Isak pulls back and delicately wipes his lips, "we should stop, im going to get hard."

"Whats wrong with that?" Even asked squeezing Isaks hips. 

"I have to go back downstairs and watch your brother." 

Even okays and lets go of Isak's hips. Isak kisses him once more before going downstairs to watch Tom.

About a hour later,  Isak gets a text, 

 **Even:** _Can you come up here?_

Isak is taken aback by the message and gets a little worried but doesn't want to leave Tom again,

 **Isak** _**:** Everything okay?_

 **Even** : _Im really horny_

Isak swallows as he reads the message, his hands going numb upon reading it. Once he collects himself, he types up a response,

 **Isak:** _Even!!!!! :o why would i come up there then?_

 **Even** **:** _To help me :(_

 **Isak:** _I have to watch Tom..._

 **Even** : _10 minutes tops, but you dont have to if you dont want to, obviously_

 **Isak** : _Its not that_

 **Even:** _Then what is it?_

 **Isak** _**:** Im gonna want more and not want to stop_

 **Even:** _Really? :)_

 **Isak** _**:** :x yeah, i know its going to be hard to want to end there, it's you._

 **Even:** _It doesnt have to end there, we can do everything_

 **Isak:** _It'll take too long and Tom will get suspicious._

 **Even:** _Okay, fine, I'll handle it myself._

It takes Isak a total of 3 minutes before he decides he's going to go upstairs, he can't sit here a floor away from Even knowing he's touching himself and invited Isak to do so, he just _can't_ decline. 

"Tom, I'm going to go upstairs, lay down for a bit. Is that okay?" Tom nods distracted by the video game he's playing. "Okay, I'll be back down in like a half hour." Tom okays and gets up and heads up the stairs hesitantly. Isak reaches the top of the stairs and reaches Even's closed door. He slowly opens it and sees Even lying on his back, his hand under his briefs moving up and down and feels his pants tighten around him with the small moans coming out of Even's mouth. 

He closes the door quietly and Even opens his eyes and turns to the door upon hearing his door lock. He smiles looking up at Even, his hand not stopping. 

"You made up your mind?" Even ask raising his brows.

Isak guiltily scrunches up his face and nods as he walks over to Even and pulls his hands out of his briefs and takes over himself. He climbs into Even's lap and strokes his dick softly and leans down to kiss Even. Their eyes fall close as Isak strokes Even's cock several times before pulling his hand out and begins grinding against him so their clothed cocks are rubbing together. Isak pulls back and buries his face in Even's neck, his mouth hung open, trying to control his breathing as he feels himself getting more and more turned on. 

"Fuck Isak." Even groans as he pulls as Isak's hair with one hand and squeezes Isak's ass with the other, speeding up the pace of his hips.

"I'm about to cum." Isak hears Even breathe out against his cheek. Isak moans, encouraging Even as he cums into his briefs. Isak sits up on Even's lap as he bites his lip and buries his knees further in the bed as he grinds his cock harder against Even's and soon he feels himself letting go in his pants.  Isak catches his breath and lies down against Even's chest. He feels Even tilt his head up and rubs his nose against his. Isak tilts his head up a tiny bit more and presses his lips to Even's.

"I thought you weren't going to come up." Even says breaking the silence.

"I couldn't help it." He confesses rubbing his thumb against Even's cheek, "How are you feeling? I mean a little over an hour ago, you were feeling like shit."

Even shrugs, "Still feel like shit, but it feels nice with you being here." 

Isak nods caressing his cheek,  "Do you have a pair of briefs that i can wear? Don't want to sit around in these. " 

"Look in the top drawer, left side." Even says. Isak stands up,  goes to the dresser and finds a pair with the tag still on,  "Do you mind if I get a new pair" Even shrugs his shoulders and Isak takes off his pants and pulls down his briefs and he hears a "wow" behind him. 

Isak turns his head back to look at Even biting his bottom lip,  "Your ass is...wow" Isak chuckles and shakes his head as he rips the tag off of the underwear 

"Can I eat you out?" 

Isak mouth falls open, "um now?" Even nods, still staring at Isak like he's hypnotized.

"How about next time I come over?" Even agrees as Isak puts on the underwear and pants and goes to sit on the edge of the bed,  "I'd really like it if you came downstairs to chill with us" 

"I really dont feel like moving"

"Please" he whines running his hand down his chest. Silence falls among them and then Even says, "Just give me a minute" So Isak does, he gives him a quick kiss and goes downstairs. 

Even comes down 10 minutes later and Tom squeals and runs to hug his brother, "You better?

"Im feeling okay for now" he answers. "Bud, you have to stop telling people that I'm bipolar "

"But Isak can help,  you asked about him earlier. And see? It worked. You're out of bed" Isak flashes him a soft smile at that and Even is very grateful for this boy's presence. 

\---

So Even holds Isak to his commitment. He comes home late one day and sees Isak lying on the couch with Tom lying on top of him. He gets a text a couple minutes after Even gets home.  

 **Even:** _Im about to take a shower_  

 **Isak:** _Okay...?_

 **Even:** _And i would love to have your ass on my face while im in ther_ e

 **Isak** : _Wow, okay. You don't hold back clearly_

 **Even** : _Are you okay with that? I haven't stopped thinking about it since last time_

 **Isak:** _I'll be up in a bit_

Isak gets upstairs and walks into the bathroom attached to Evens room. Even is already inside and pulls back the curtain,  revealing his wet naked body,  pushing back his dripping hair from his face 

"Take your clothes off please" 

Isak loves how Even is trying to be demanding and talk dirty but he's too damn respectful for that.  Its cute. 

Isak takes off his socks first, then he tugs off his shirt. 

Even's eyes widen, "Nipple pierced? Would have never guessed."

"I'm a mystery" He teases as he takes off his pants and underwear at the same time and climbs into the shower. Even moves aside and lets Isak stand under the showerhead. He lets his hair get wet and arches his back as he runs his fingers through his wet hair. He then feels Even pressing against the back of him,  a hand running down the side of his body, both of them now under the showerhead. 

Evens mouth is pressed to Isaks ear,  "Can I ask you something?" Isak nods, its hard to respond verbally when Evens hard dick is pressing against his ass. 

"How do you have such an amazing ass?" He asks pressing harder against him so Isak can feel him even more. He lets out a whimper, "genetics and I use to play sports" 

Even moves Isak so his body is pressed firmly against the tiled wall and he spreads his cheeks,  pressing his hard on against Isak's hole and the boy has his head resting against the wall,  trying to regulate his breathing. "I cant tell you how long I've been thinking about having you like this"

Isak pushes him bum back,  wanting to feel more and Even holds him still, "What do you want ?"

And suddenly Isak can speak good as day,  "I need you to fuck me right now, please Even. I need you inside me" 

Even kisses Isaks neck,  "But I really wanna taste you"

"You can, just do something, now " he whines. Even takes the order and kisses down Isak's back and moves the showerhead so its spraying their bodies so one, they won't get cold. Two, Isak will be lubed up naturally from the water and third, it makes this all hot as fuck.  

He gets down on his knees and spreads Isak's cheeks and gives a quick lick and already he hears a soft moan.

He does it again and Isak groans of frustration, "Even, stop playing. Eat me out or I'm sitting on your face. So hurry up" 

Even doesn't need to be told twice and does what he's told. He licks and flickers his tongue inside this boy who is much louder than he would have expected. 

He has a tight hold on his hips because hes squirming a lot and licks him out like he's starved and desperate. Isak is moaning loudly and pushing his hips back erratically and reaches his hand back to hold the back of Even's head and puts pressure against his head,  "Dont stop Even,  fuck" he cries breathlessly. 

Even lets go of one of his hips and reaches up to squeeze Isaks pierced nipple and play with the ring and the boy gets louder and louder.

The hot water is dripping down their pale skin and drenching their hair. Isak's hand is on Even,  the other pressed against the wall,  his head hanging low, his back arched, his ass out and his dick hard, very hard. He's getting so close, its almost aching with how badly Even is about to make him cum. He feels it building up fast and the way Evens tongue feels in his ass and the way his finger is pinching and squeezing at his nipple feels heavenly. 

"Baby, baby,  please." He whines. "Im going to cum" and Even licks faster and gives a smack to Isaks cheek and the boy is cummig all over the wall. He almost collapses to the floor and Even slowly lowers him down as he's trying to catching his breath. He pulls Even to his lips,  and kisses them softly 

"Fucking magical i swear" he mutters as he softly touches Evens lips. Isak looks down and notices Even is soft, "did you come?"

He nods,  "All your moaning did it for me" isak chuckles, "i probably should have warned you Im loud"

"Its okay, it was a nice surprise." Even says kissing his cheek as he stands up and pulls Isak to stand up. Even gets a washcloth and wets it,  rubbing it with soap and begins running it along Isaks skin, starting with his arms,  his stomach and then his back. 

"You're so soft " Even points out. Isak smiles and kisses his lips,  "You're so hot, Even. I can't wait to sleep with you."

Even's eyes widen, "Wow, here i was trying to be all cute and romantic and you hit me with that"

"Oh hush,  Im serious" he says wrapping his arms around his neck,  "Do you want to?"

Even nods, "Yeah, of course."

"How about we do it when I'm not working,  you can come to mine and we take all the time we need" Isak suggests running his fingers through Even's wet hair. 

"Sounds perfect" he smiles down at him but there's something burdening his mind. "Isak, what are we?"

"Hmm?" He asks, though he knows damn well what he heard. 

"Are we anything more than friends with benefits, if that?"

"Why?"

"I dont know,  i would like to be something more with you,  especially if we're going to have sex. Call me old fashioned but yeah, just want to make sure we're on the same page"

"Even, i dont do relationships" he says bluntly 

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what i said, i keep it at hookups"

"So this could never be something more for you? Even if we started just dating first?

"I dont know Even.  I do like you but um--im just not good in relationships"

"We'll help each other. I'll teach you how to be in a relationship,  and you'll teach me about sex with a man, yeah?"

Isak definitely looks like he's thinking about it. He's thinking about the times he was hurt in the past and telling his best friends he wouldn't do relationships again until he was like 30, and how much he'll hear it from Jonas,he thinks about the people who hurt him and the fun he's had being single. He thinks about all of it and still can't bring himself to say no. Not to Even. 

"Okay" he answers 

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll date you. But we have to go slow" 

"Then slow we shall go" he smiles brightly,  kissing his lips as he washes down Isak's bum. The boy squeals and playfully pushes Even back. Even pulls Isak back towards him, chests pressed together and kisses him once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you read my other story, Love Online,the last chapter is coming soon, i promise. Hopefully tomorrow  
> -But enjoy this chapter :)

Isak tells Jonas he's dating Even about four days later. They're chilling in the smoke park and they're high and they're eating kebabs as per usual and there's a pause in the conversation and there's something in the back of his throat itching to come and say it, so he does.

"Jonas, I have to tell you something." He says after swallowing the bite he just took.

"I know." Jonas replies nonchalantly. 

Isak turns to him, "What? What do you mean you know?"

"You don't think I know you by now? You've been quieter than usual, I know something is up so what is it?" 

Isak looks away from Jonas, "I'm dating Even." He hears Jonas choke on his food and pats his back, "Are you good?"

The boy nods as he clears his throat, sipping some of his drink and turning back to Isak, "Dating? What the fuck? Isak, you said--"

"I know what I said, Jonas but I dont know, its different with him, he asked me, said we can take it slow and I like him." He explains.

"Have you guys done anything but hook up?" He asks accusingly. 

"Yes Jonas, Fuck, we talk, okay? It's not just this sexual thing. I mean that's great too but we hang out without being all over each other all the time."

"And what about your job? Does his mom not care?"

Isak shrugs, "We haven't really talked about that."

Jonas nods and silence falls among them again, "You know I'm happy for you, I just don't want you to get hurt again, I really don't want to see you that hurt again."

Isak smirks a little at how awesome of a best friend he has and how grateful he is for having a friend who doesn't allow hypermasculinity to get in the way of expressing his love and care for Isak, "I know, thank you." 

\-----

Isak is over at Even's place watching Tom again. Even was out at work and had been texting him practically the whole time and the boy couldn't wait for Even to get home.

When he hears the door open, he gets excited and sits up on the couch, peeking into the hallway to see Even kicking off his shoes and he notices someone else behind him. Even looks up and smiles, "Hey babe."  He walks over to Isak and leans down to give him a kiss, "Where's Tom?"

"On the swing in the backyard." 

Even nods and gestures behind him, "This is Ivar."

Isak gives him a solid nod and welcoming smile, "Isak." He says.

"That's my boyfriend." Even fills in to Ivar who nods in approval. "Wanna chill with us upstairs?" Even ask.

Isak nods and goes into the backyard and asks Tom if he wants to come in. He shakes his head so Isak tells him he's gonna chill upstairs with Even and Ivar for a bit. 

He follows the boys upstairs to Even's room. Even throws off his jean jacket and hops on his bed and Isak hops next to him and Even pulls Isak into his arms and Ivar sits across from them, "How was your day?" Isak asked looking up at Even.

"It was alright, we had a customer who was flirting with me the whole time I was serving her." Ivar lets out a laugh, "Dude, that was so funny. I don't think she got the hint."

Isak raises his brows, "What did she say?"

Even shrugs, "She was just throwing signs and giving flirty looks and stuff. Ivar was making fun the whole time." Isak chuckles as he leans into Ivar, "Good move." Isak pounds Ivar's fist as they continue chatting. Tom comes up about a half hour later and takes in the scene is front of him.

"Hello." He says to everyone and hops on Even's bed as well, squeezing in the little space that's left.

"Isak, when are you coming back?"

"You want me to come back?" He asks.

"Yes please. Why are you laying on Even?"

"Tom, Isak and I are boyfriends." Even explains simply. The boy doesn't reply for a couple of brief moments. He then nods and holds out Isak's hand. Isak takes it and Tom pulls him off the bed and out of the door. Isak turns around to Even and smiles at him as Tom pulls him down the staircase.

"He's cute." Ivar says.

Even nods knowingly, "Yeah." He chuckles. 

"I'm happy for you, bro."

"Thank you, now let's put on that Anderson film." He says jumping up to grab his laptop. 

\-------

 **Isak** : _Want to come over?_

 **Even:** _Uh yeah, sure. When?_

 **Isak:** _Now?_

 **Even:** _Okay, send me the address. I'll leave in 10_

Since the conversation Even had with Isak a couple of weeks ago, he still hasn't been over his place. And since that conversation, he linked going to Isak's place with sex so he kind of knew what he was getting into as he's knocking on the door. He knocks several times and doesn't get an answer and shoots a text to Isak, letting him know he's outside.

Isak tells him the door is unlocked. He hesitantly opens the door and closes it behind him. "Isak?" He calls out.  Someone walks out and raises his brows, "Helllllo, who are you and why am I blessed to be in your presence?"

Even chuckles a little confused, "Um Im looking for Isak, is this the wrong apartment?"

"No, I think he's in the shower. I'm Eskild, his roommate." He reaches his hand out and Even shakes it, "Even."

"The bathroom is just that way." Eskild points as he checks Even out as he walks off. 

Even follows the sounds of the shower and knocks on the bathroom door before opening it, "Babe, its me. Just letting you know I'm here." He says aloud.

"Come here." He hears Isak reply. He closes the door behind him, looking down at his feet, "Everything okay?" He asks, the shower curtain still separating the two but then Isak peeks his head out, smiling at Even. He pulls him towards him by the bottom of his t shirt and kisses his lips, "Thank you for coming over. I'll be out in a second. My room is down the hall, last room on your right." Even nods as he pecks Isak's lips once more and leaves to go chill in Isak's room.

 Even hops on Isak's bed kicking his shoes off and takes his phone out of his pocket, 

 **Even:** _i think  Isak and I are about to have sex_

 **Ivar:** _ARE YOU TEXTING ME DURING FOREPLAY? DUDEEEEEE_

 **Even** : _oh shut up no, hes in the shower_

 **Ivar:** _hm first time sleeping with a guy, excited?_

 **Even:** _fuck yeah, a little nervous cus its Isak but excited._  

 **Ivar:** _you get that dick bro, and then get it in the morning and then once more before lunch._

As Even is about to reply questioning Ivars impression of his stamina, the bedroom door opens and Even looks up to Isak smiling.dropping his phone of his hand. Isak has a towel tied on his waist. They seem to have a thing with walking in on each other teasing the other with their half naked bodies. 

Isak climbs on the bed,  getting on all fours on top of Evens body lying on the bed. 

He takes hold of Evens wrist and places his hand on his chest and runs it down his damp stomach to the towel. Even get the hint and pulls at the towel until it falls onto the bed. Even licks his lips and looks down but not for long because Isaks lips are against his and his eyes fall close. 

"Do you want to?" Isak mutters against his lips. "Yes" Even replies in midst of the kiss. They continue making out as Isak unbuttons and zips down Evens pants. He pulls back from the kiss to pull both his pants and underwear off. And reaches up to tug his shirt off. Isak hovers over him looking down,  "i love your body" He says running his widespread fingers down his chest,  taking it all in. He kisses up his chest, up to his face and then to his ear,  "will you open me up?" Even's cock jerks at the request and he flips them over so Isak is lying against the bed. 

"Lube?" He asks. Isak reaches under his bed and pulls out a tube, handing it to Even. And soon Isak feels the world's best fingers in his ass. Even has long fingers and knows how to work them just right. He was touching sensitive spots, stretching him open delicately but roughly at the same time so Isak couldn't help the noise coming out of his mouth. That would mean he had some sort of self control in his body and yeah, that was long gone. 

When Even deems Isak open enough for his cock, he pulls his fingers out of his hole and moves his body up Isaks and hovers his dick near his face. Isak immediately opens his mouth and Even holds his cock, thrusting it into his boyfriend's mouth. 

Afer Even is feeling horny and ready, he is pulling out of Isak's mouth as he asks Isak for a condom,  "You're a bottom,  right?" Even asked to confirm his thoughts. 

"Im whatever you need me to be babe, but i prefer to bottom, yeah" he says grabbing the condom. 

"You lay down,  I want to ride you"

"Wow okay yeah." He says doing as Isak said,  getting comfortable as Isak throws one leg over Evens body. He rips the condom open and slides it on Evens dick. 

"Ive been thinking about this since I saw you for the first time"

"Youre so dirty, thinking about riding a stranger. Tsk tsk" Even shames

"Don't slut shame me,  okay? I had good dreams so you better make this better"

"You're the one doing all the work" Even argues.  "You show me what I been missing" 

"Gladly " he bites his lip flirtatiously as he sits up,  holds Even's cock and feels the tip against his hole. He sinks down about three fourths of the way before he stops himself 

"Oh god, how do I not have all of you in me yet?" He groans.

"Come on expert, all the way down" Even says.

"Im trying,  feels a lot bigger when its inside me" Even caresses Isak's hips as the boy slowly tries to push down until Even pushes up and his dick is deep inside Isak. 

"Fuck" Isak yelps and buries his face in Even's chest as the blond rubs his back, "You feel so good baby,  so tight. Come on" praise is all Isak needs. Its all he ever needs to get going. 

So he sits up and grinds down into Even in figures 8s. He is balancing himself with his hands on Evens chest, his knees digging into the bed and Even's hold on him. 

When the pain seeps away,  and its pure pleasure, he kicks into gear and begins moving up and down,  hitting his hips against Evens. Evens cock is hitting everywhere inside of him. Even begins to meet his thrust and thats when Isak feels Even hit the sweet spot and a loud moan falls from his mouth,  "right there baby" 

So Even speeds up the pace, pounding up into his boyfriend who is falling apart on top of him and he feels the pleasure running through his bloodstream. He planned to be dominant and take over their first time but there was no need because Even was fucking him so good even whilst lying down so he took it. Took everything Even was giving him. 

"Even,  Even" he moans softly, "so close" and that moment was quickly stripped away when Isak's door is opening and Isak squeals, pulling the blanket up from the bottom of his bed to cover their bare bodies from Eskild who still hasnt closed the door. 

"What do you want?" Isak asks breathlessly. 

"Nothing my little gay, have your fun.Was making sure you weren't getting killed" He winks and gives a blowjob notion with his mouth and closes the door. Isak rolls his eyes, " turning back to Even and they just bustout laughing,  "sorry, he's such a perv sometimes" isak apologizes. 

"It's okay, let's keep going" isak moves the blanket off of them as he begins to pick up the pace of his hips and soon,  they are as close as they were before the interruption and Isak is pounding down on Even as he is pounding the inside of him. And Isaks cheeks are flushed red and tinted with sweat and some of his hair is sticking to his face and his nipples are hard and his abs are contracting and Even doesnt think he can get any sexier but the next face Isak makes drives Even up the walls and he cums immediately as Isak shoots his load. Isak collapses on evens chest, catching his breath,  their sweaty bodies pressed together. 

"Told you gay sex is better" Isak chuckles looking up at Even. 

"Yeah, yeah. You proved your point" he teases as he leans down to peck Isaks lips. 

"I need a shower" Even says. 

"Want to eat me out in the shower again?" Isak suggests. 

"Damn baby,  can I recover first," he teases. Isak slowly gets off of Even and gets rid of the condom.

"Let's go" he says pulling Even off the bed. "You're 20, we can go again" and so Even allows Isak to pull him into the bathroom because Isak wanted it. And what Isak wanted,  he'll give him and so he did. And they came again,  and then again in the morning and once more before lunch

 

**Author's Note:**

> sex next chapter wohoo


End file.
